


Heavy

by Scarlett_Ledger



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just something cute and random, Kind of a drabble, This is also posted on my Mibba and Fanfiction accounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Ledger/pseuds/Scarlett_Ledger
Summary: Because everyone needs to unwind after a match. Especially a rough one. But we all have different ways of doing it.





	

Tonight was probably one of the toughest matches Tanahashi had ever had against Okada. They had both given their all and had pushed each other past their very limits. It was a wonder either of them could hold themselves up afterwards. But in the end Okada had won the match. And Tanahashi wasn`t all that upset over it. Because while it was one of the toughest, it was also one of the best. They both truly enjoyed working together. Though neither would admit it out loud to anyone but each other.

Now that it was over, all Tanahashi wanted to do was shower, go home and sleep. And maybe get some food at some point if he had enough energy for it. But those plans would have to be put on hold or modified for now. One of his dearest friends had flown in over the weekend and he wasn`t about to give her a boring night. No matter how understanding she was.

"Tana!"

Tanahashi grinned at the woman walking towards him. "Inna."

She grinned back and pulled him into a rather gentle hug, too worried she might hurt him to give him one of her normal hugs.

"I`m all sweaty," he laughed.

Inna shrugged and reached up, aided by her heels, and pulled his hair out of the elastic band, releasing what little hadn`t escaping during his match. "Go get checked out by the doctors and come find me."

He groaned in a childish manner and shook his head. "Shower first."

"Doctors, Tana. I don`t want you hurt."

"I`m already hurt."

"Exactly. And I need to know how bad."

"But.."

"I mean it."

After a bit more groaning and playful arguing, Tanahashi did go find the doctors and got checked out. If only to ease Inna`s mind. Or so he told himself. In truth, he was an absolutely sucker when it came to her. They`d known each other almost ten years by this point. And he knew by now there was no real arguing with her when it came to something she was worried about. Any arguing at this point was either playful or to rile her up. Something he admittedly enjoyed.

It wasn`t too hard to find Inna after his visit with the doctors. She was already walking into his personal dressing room. A perk of being one of the companies top guys. It wasn`t one he often used but it came in handy when friends visited.

"All checked out. The doctor said I`m fine," Tanahashi said while following her into the room.

Inna scoffed, noticing the ice pack taped to his neck. "That thing on your neck says otherwise."

"Its just a precaution," he assured. "I`ll be fine."

She huffed and grabbed his hair brush off the small vanity and walked over to the small love seat against the wall, motioning for him to follow. She climbed up to sit on the back of the love seat and patted the cushion bellow her. "Sit so I can fix your hair."

Tanahashi chuckled to himself while watching her and then quickly did as told, sitting down between her legs. "Is this all right?"

Inna hummed softly and began carefully brushing out tangles and undoing little braids as she went. All the while doing her best not to bother his neck. It didn`t take long for him to relax under her ministrations. This had become a ritual of sorts whenever she visited. It always seemed to help him wind down after matches.

After she was done she kissed the top of his head. "Go take your shower. I`ll get everything ready for you to leave in the mean time."

"Are you sure?" Tanahashi asked.

"Yeah," She murmured. "You`re all icky."

Tanahashi laughed and turned around to face her. "Icky? Really?"

She shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

He nodded, stood up and leaned over to quickly kiss her forehead before going about grabbing his regular clothes. "I`ll be back after I`m less...icky."

Inna groaned. "You`re going to tease me for the rest of the night, aren`t you?"

He grinned at her. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to finish writing another story when I was struck with inspiration to write this. I kept trying to put it off but it just wouldn`t seem to leave me alone until I wrote it down. While it didn`t come out exactly like I wanted it to, I`m still fairly happy with it.


End file.
